Conveyors for moving or projecting particulate material such as stone, sand or gravel can be found in various applications. One particular application where conveyors are used to move particulate material is a vehicle known as a stone spreader. Stone spreaders are used to project particulate material to a desired location remote from the vehicle determined by the orientation and speed of the conveyor.
A shield assembly for a stone spreader facilitates the control of the particulate material at various conveyor belt speeds or for high elevation applications. The shield assembly enables the particulate material to be thrown a distance beyond the end of the conveyor which is dependant on the speed of the conveyor and the control offered by the use of the shield assembly. The shield assembly can increase the throwing distance of particular material to over four times over the traditional conveyor.
There are many different manufactures of stone spreader vehicles and thus accordingly a need exists for an improved mounting system that also offers a universal or standard way of operationally mounting a shield over the conveyor belt.